clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Barrows
Dan Barrows is Bobby Barrows' twin brother and the son of Mary Barrows in Clock Tower: The First Fear. He uses supernatural powers like telekinesis to haunt the mansion. He resides in a giant bed in the caverns underneath the Barrows Mansion. His bed is referred to by Simon Barrows as "The Cradle under the Star". He also appears in Clock Tower as a main character, Edward. Appearance Dan is very infantile but also quite deformed in appearance. His skin is colored purple and he is somewhat obese. Like a baby, his skin sags a lot and he is very pudgy. One of his eyes is very large and red in color while the other usually remains half open. Once Jennifer Simpson opens the curtains to his crib, Dan starts to chase her but is accidentally killed by Jennifer setting him on fire. According to the director, Hifumi Kouno, Dan's obese baby-like body was actually created using the blood and corpses of young victims; this may be one of the reasons why Mary brings victims to the mansion. The real Dan is maturing inside, using this bloated shell as a womb, and this can be seen in the PS1 release of Clock Tower. Clock Tower: The First Fear Dan serves as a boss fight. Fighting him is unavoidable, since the elevator will not open if one attempts to do so while Dan is alive. The fight takes form as a giant panic event, in which the player must repeatedly tap the panic button until Jennifer is safe. The player will stumble from a steep hill once, giving Dan a chance to kill the player. How successful the player is when attempting to climb the hill a second time depends on how many times the player pounded the panic button since the chase began. If the player fails to outrun Dan, he will eat her. Clock Tower Edward is an identity that Dan takes in Clock Tower so that he may continue his murders as the new Scissorman without suspicion. He is introduced as one of the two survivors of the Clock Tower murders, a 10 year old boy with amnesia. He appears to be shy, obedient, and yet determined. The "real" Edward is a calculating murderer, who isn't above using the weaknesses of people for his benefit. He uses Samuel Barton's desire to gain knowledge of the psychology of murderers, Harris' twisted love for Jennifer, and (according to Hifumi Kouno) Kay's pedophilia desire for Edward. Clock Tower: Adventure Novels The Clock Tower: Adventure Novels give a new insight on Dan's character, even though Hifumi Kouno had nothing to do with them. His motivation in the Adventure Novels is to get Jennifer to realize her heritage as a Barrows, and to convince her to join him. He goes as far as to say in the intro that he loves Jennifer. In Jennifer's Novel, in a corruption of the B Ending, both Dan and Bobby are reborn with Jennifer as their mother. Creator's comment Gallery Dan clue book.png|Artwork from Clue Book Da victory's artwork.png|Artwork from Way To Capture Victory Dan1.png|In-game appearance (Windows 95) ct24.png|Dan catching up to Jennifer ct25.png|Dan on fire Dan.png|Dan in the opening of Clock Tower Barrows, Dan Barrows, Dan Barrows, Dan Barrows, Dan Barrows, Dan Category:Clock Tower: The First Fear Stalkers